New Breed of Paranormal
by WolvesareEmo2
Summary: Nightingale and her two sisters were focused to abandon their former lives. They retreat to Beacon Hills. What is in store for them? Stiles/O.C Warning Swearing, Possible Lydia/Allison Bashing


**Hi there! Thanks for reading my story. I know the fire story line is like Derek's but I originally wrote this story for New Moon, when the movie came out. The funny thing is that I hate Twilight but I like New Moon. 1 for its graphics ( That doesn't make sound nerdy at all) 2- the shape shifters (they aren't werewolves so it don't call them that. I hate when people call them werewolves when they aren't like the same thing for a Twilight **_**vampires **_**I have no idea what to call them but I'll still call them vampires for now…I'm rambling)**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor Twilight. **

Nightingale awakened from her slumber, as usually. She wasn't one that needed that many hours of sleep. Her sensitive ears picking up the faint ticking noise in her home, this perplexed her, considering her family didn't owned any clocks but of that problem, they found it annoying when they try to focus on a task. Nightingale just swung her feet over her bed when fire engulfed her room. The fire burnt her skin; the smoking snatched and chocked her throat. Instinctually she burst through the door that connected her and her sister' Lilith room, she shook her older sister Lilith and younger sister Rosalinda violently knowing there wasn't much time until the fire reach their room. The smoke was everywhere though they had no trouble seeing. Lilith quickly unlatched the door leading into a hidden tunnel. Lilith, Nightingale, and Rosalinda crawled through the small opening and Rosalinda closed it behind them. The tunnels quickly widen erasing the need to crape their knees on the rough cement floor. After running a good distance leaning against the smooth walls where a collection of duffel bags, each containing an array of fake ID's, fake passports, fake birth certificates, large wads of hundred dollar bills in multiple currencies, clothes, toilettes, journals(guidebooks), combat knives and guns. The realization of the position they were in, hit them. It hit them hard.

"No, they can't be. N-No. I refused to accept that they are all dead, some could have survived. We can't just be all that left." Rosalinda stated her eyes turning blue; she turned to Lilith her verification. Lilith was desperately trying to remain composed, though her now ocean blue eyes gave her away. _I must be strong, for Rosalinda and Nightingale. I am eldest, I'm 18. I can't sit and wallow in my own self-pity. I understand I'll never reach Nightingale's level in strength, or apathy but I'll be strong, for them and for myself._ Lilith just opened her mouth to speak but Nightingale beat her to the punch.

"Rosalinda just accept the fact that they gone. At least they died somewhat peacefully." Nightingale said her tone soft but apathetically her eyes still their normal mix of ceramal and black. After that the three walked in awkward silence. They approached a gate, Nightingale raised her palm and closed in a fist, as she did this the gate soundlessly collapse onto itself. As soon as they stepped onto the snow covered forest grounds of Alaska, they place the straps of their duffel bags in their mouth. Soon they morphed into wolves with a bush of leaves. Nightingale resembled a Grey Wolf. Her fur coat was black with red; her underbelly was a slightly lighter shade of black and gold highlight on her legs and tail. Her eyes were their usual black with a liquid golden topaz. Lilith resembled a Mexican Gray wolf. Her coat was golden with white highlighting. She was second largest behind Nightingale. She was extremely large compared to a large wolf shape shifter. Rosalinda was orange-ish red, she was the smallest though was slightly larger than a relevantly large wolf shape shifter.

They ran for 30 minutes straight at their normal with was much faster than the average wolf shifter in wolf form. They arrived at the firm.

"Hello, girls what brings you here at this hour?" A pale woman asked with equally pale blonde hair and golden topaz eyes.

"Anna-Bell, what my parents feared had just happened." Lilith said her face like stone, her eyes slightly turning blue. Anna-Bell's facial expression changed from one to merry surprise to one of shock.

"No...Come, come in quick." She said gesturing the girls inside, she quickly closed the entrance and locking numerous locks. She peered through the curtains for a moment. She ran to her office, her black skirt flowing slightly behind her, her heels clicking. She opened a file drawer. She placed a thick looking file on the desk. She sat down, looking unease. Anna dialed a number on the phone that rested on her desk as well, she spoke hushed for a moment but the girls knew heard every word she said clearly. For what the girls could hear she was talking to her fellow vampire from her own coven who worked at a bank. She was telling to transfer the inheritance to Lilith's, Nightingale's and Rosalinda's savings accounts. When she hang up the phone she nodded, and handed Lilith the large file.

"I suggest making a copy and saving it on a flash drive, then burning this file. " Anna-Bell said her face in a grimace as she pointed to it. Lilith nodded, and placed the file in her bag and turned to leave the other girls trailing behind her.

"Girls, you should change out of your nightgowns." She said smiling slightly. At the same moment each girl looked down at their nightgowns.

"May we use your bathroom?" Nightingale asked. Anna-Bell simply nodded. In a flash the girls were dressed.

"Thank you, for everything." Nightingale said as she closed the door after her sisters. Anna-Bell smiled, her red lips stretching.

Lilith made withdrawal of some of their inheritance to pay for the motel they stayed at. The motel was on the outskirts of town. Lilith read their parents' journal and found they could move to a quant town that nobody really knows about called Beacon Hills. They set off, they rode until they reached the Canadian-American bounder, and since they had once lived in Alaska they crossed it without much trouble.

Nightingale stared out the window, she saw they snowy landscape she once knew into a concert highway, and the trees along side it no longer snow covered. This saddened her, though her eyes dared not show it. She knew she wouldn't be accustom to this change for a long time, she would miss the cold air of Alaska hitting her in the face as she would exit her home in the moment. She would miss dragon breath, the sound of the crunch of snow behind her boots. She just stared at the passing scenery, silent. Lilith would stare at Rosalinda through the mirror as she drove. They had eventually got there with a few pit stops along the way.

Nightingale's father had planned things out if the worst case scenario. He had purchased a house for them in Beacon Hills for years. She stared at it, this was her new home. The American Craftsman style house had nothing on the Châteauesque, her father and his family built in the 1800's. She was happy she got to decorate it though. The whole house had a Victorian feel to it. It looked similar to the set up of their old home back in Alaska but slightly dialed down. She help design her sister's room but most of that she left up to them. They ate takeout, sleep, and sat on the floor for the first couple days. During this time the sister each explored their new town.

"I am going out, bye. Love you guys." She said, slipping her Canon camera on her neck. Her sisters were pushing furniture to their places. They stopped and looked up to Nightingale. Rosalinda placed her chocolate hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing.

"How come you can leave while we are stuck with moving furniture?"She said sarcasm in her voice.

"You know why." Nightingale said smirking slightly, as she slipped out the door. Her converses moved noiselessly as she walked down her new neighborhood. She was so busy capturing these memories on film she bumped into someone. She grabbed their arm before they fell. Nightingale pulled them up.

"Sorry…I-"The person began to say, but Nightingale interrupted them.

"No it my fault I sure have been paying more attention. Sorry for interrupting by the way." She said finally looking at the person. He was her height, 5'11. He was on the paler side; he had brown hair and even browner eyes. She couldn't help but notice his mouth was agape. Nightingale couldn't help but think he was a cutie to put it simply. Nightingale took this opportunity to introduce herself, she did this for two reasons; one the guy seemed nice enough and two she could prove to her sister she was adjusting well.

"Well, I'm Nightingale. Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you early." She said extending her hand.

"…" The guy didn't say anything for a moment while he looked around for a bit for someone else as if he doubted she was talking to him. Nightingale raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm talking to you, you know." Nightingale said. The guy's eyes widen for a moment.

"Oh… Oh! I'm Stiles. Hey, are you new around here I haven't see you before." Stiles said gesturing behind him, his face curious.

"Nope, I just live here all my life and you never noticed my very existence." Nightingale said the side of her mouth curling and eyebrows raised. Stiles had a shocked expression.

"Really? Sorry-"

"No, I actually moved a week ago. I was kidding. I had a natural reflex to use sarcasm. "She said shrugging and smirked slightly.

"Oh, well at least I am not the only one then." Stiles said smiling goofily.

"We such make a sarcasm out reach group, the slogan would be 'Sarcasm is your friend'" Nightingale making a fake starry eyed expression and motioning her hands in the same fashion as SpongeBob as he said imagination. Stiles tried to hold in a laugh but failed.

"Oh, since you moved here want me to show you around?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. Hey, you know a place that sells burgers around here? Curly fries would be a plus." Nightingale said.

"Great, um let me tell my dad first." Stiles said as he sprinting up the street. Nightingale giggled, she whipped out her camera and took a few stills of his goofy running. _Stiles seemed nice. I think we'll make good friends. Plus he is cute. Whoa, hold the methodical phone when I start thinking like that. When did I start thinking people are 'cute', when did I care about looks? Gosh, I'm turning into Rosalinda. _Nightingale thought. Stiles was huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees by the time Nightingale finished her musing.

"The place is kind of far, want to walk there or I could drive you."

"Walk, give me a chance to really see my surroundings." Nightingale said, giggling slightly to herself as she watched Stiles huff and puff. They walked together to the dinner. They talked about things that varied from favorite movie to their views on global warming. They arrived at the dinner. It had a 50's feel to it. Records hang on a wall; there was jukebox machine that sat in a corner. They sat at in a booth next to the window. Nightingale looked at the menu. She noticed Stiles was squirming in his seat while he looked around.

"You okay?" Nightingale asked putting her menu down. Stiles was tapping on the table now.

"Yeah, I just come here all the time so I know what a going to order." Nightingale simply nodded. A waitress came at that moment. She was probably a few years older than them. She pulled her pen out of her red bun, smile warmly that them and asked, "What would like?" "I would like double bacon burger with two orders of curly fries and a medium Pepsi." Nightingale said handing the menu back to her. "You sure, the servings here are quite hearty." The waitress asked her green eyes widen, as she stopped writing on her pad.

"Well, make the Pepsi a large." Nightingale said making a face that said 'Yeah, that'll do it'.

"Okay, you?" The waitress said turning to Stiles. "I would have a veggie burger, an order of curly fries and a Sprite." Stiles said a small hint of sadness in his voice. "That'll be all?" The waitress asked shifting her eyes between the two of them.

"Yup that's all." Stiles said. The waitress left.

"Hey I heard that" Nightingale leaning slightly across the table.

"Heard what?" Stiles said looking around.

"That sadness in your voice when you ordered." Nightingale said. "Oh. It just me and my dad made a promise to eat healthier, but I kill for a beef burger though." Stiles said looking longingly at a man eating a greasy burger.

"Well a promise is a promise."

"Yeah, I know." The food came then. Nightingale dug into her food, finishing while Stiles was halfway though his.

"Damn, where do you put in all?" Stiles said his mouth still filled with curly fries. "Fast metabolism."

"Push is way better sci-fi movie that I am number four." Nightingale said giggling, as she walked home with Stiles. They had hit it off. "Stiles you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to track you with it. I'm going to give you my number dumbass." Nightingale said shaking her head. Stiles handed her his phone. Nightingale typed her home and cell numbers on his phone and took a picture, then handed back to him. They had come to her door by the time. She unlocked it, and stepped inside.

"Bye Stiles."

"Bye Nightingale."

"Stiles, wait."

"What?"

"Push is better." Nightingale said smirking as she closed the door. Nightingale turned to see her sisters smiling creepily at her.

"What?"

"Who was that?" They said unison.

"A nice guy named Stiles." She said as she headed upstairs.

"Oh, that's why you were gone so long." Rosalinda said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Which base did you hit?" Lilith called, curiously.

"It wasn't like that." Nightingale said sighing, as she paused walking up the stairs.

"Oh, then what was it like?" Rosalinda asked.

"Did you like it?" Lilith said smirking, and wiggling her own eyebrows despite being the mature eldest sister.

"Yes, wait-" Nightingale said, but Rosalinda cut her off.

"Ah-ha you attempt it, some nasty went down." She said pointing at her sister playfully.

"You used protection?" Lilith asked casually.

"I didn't have sex with Stiles! We just went to a dinner, ate, then hangout out around the library."

"Oh you nabbed yourself a nerd boy." Rosalinda said losing interest.

"He is not a nerd; he is more dorky than nerdy. Plus he is cute." Nightingale said her eyes widen noticing what she let slip.

"You think he's gorgeous, you want to kiss him, and you want to hug him … You want to love him … You want to hug him … You want to smooch him … You want to …" Rosalinda sang. Lilith laughed and joined in.

"You think he's gorgeous, you want to kiss him, and you want to hug him … You want to love him … You want to hug him … You want to smooch him … You want to …" Nightingale blushed and speeded to her room, closed the door. Nightingale pressed her body against the door and slide down into the sitting position.

"Fuck."


End file.
